NxC
by CackAvenger
Summary: AU: High school is suppose to be one of the most joyous times in a teenager's life right? What if that teen was Naruto Uzumaki and he went to Hikarizaka Private High? How will our favorite characters of Clannad handle that hyperactive knucklehead and a friend? Read on to find out what adventures are had. Rated T Naru/? OC/? Title is a work in progress.
1. Welcome to Hikarizaka High

**Publish Date:**** 12/7/2013**

**Hey everyone welcome to my second story here on Fanfiction! For any readers who currently enjoy my first fic "An Unorthodox Family" it is still ongoing but like i said before that is my main fic and i hit more of that dreaded writers block but i have written about a third of the next chapter but i need more inspiration so i am making this fanfic.**

**I haven't seen many Clannad crossover fics still kicking today so i decided to make one up for the site. If you read AUF you know i am decent at least when it comes to fluff or very emotional scenes so i dont see much issue with those in the future. Keep in mind that this is a NarutoxClannad crossover so dont expect things to always peaceful (or how it was in Clannad) there will be some issues...ok alot of issues since Naruto is in it...but i digress.**

**Pairings will be Tomoya/Nagisa Naruto/? OC/? (Pairings will not have other Naruto characters it will be placed in an AU of Clannad)**

**So you all know the Universe will be AU of course and there will not be any chakra in this nor biju so ya know. That doesnt mean that Naruto wont have any skills, he will along with my OC but you will find out what said skills are as you read. Also in this AU the time will be a bit more modern then the Clannad cannon. So without further delay lets begin!**

"Baloopy" - Talking

_"Baloopy" _- Thinking

**"Baloopy" **- Announcements/Megaphone/P.A. Speakers/ect.

**I do not own Naruto nor Clannad **

* * *

**Unknown Building (Tokyo City):**

In an unknown building along the outskirts of Tokyo city a meeting was being held. Inside the building we find a group of individuals sitting in chairs paying attention to one man standing up front.

"Ok everyone listen up!" the man called out to make sure all eyes were on him, "I have called you all here to debrief you on our last group contract with the aid of our American operative."

As the next hour passes by the group is fully debriefed and is starting to disperse before the man calls two of his youngest operatives over.

"Naruto, Dominic come over here please" he said with a tired tone.

The two glanced at each other before walking over to the man's desk and stood in front of him with their arms crossed. Naruto with his crossed behind his back and Dominic with his crossed in front.

"So what ya need boss man?" Dominic said. Dominic is a sixteen year old male with shaggy crimson red hair with bangs that usually get in his eyesight more times then we would like but he can't seem to feel the urge to cut it. He stands at 5'11'' with a slight muscular build and light tanned skin. His eyes are hazel colored and has a small scar to the left side of his face.

"Well you two i have an specific task for you both and only the two of you are capable of it" their superior told them.

"Thats fine and dandy sir but isn't Gale supposed to be heading back state side now?" commented Naruto. Gale is Dominic's middle name and the preferred choice he chooses to be recognized as.

"Yes that was the plan but when i got a notice of this next assignment for the both of you i was asked if we can keep him on for a while longer and I agreed" he explained.

"Eh i like it here more then in the states anyways, so whats this task that only us two can perform specifically?" Gale questioned.

"Well its in a city called Hikarizaka" he said before taking a drink of his coffee. "I am sending you two in as students at Hikarizaka Private High School to to complete the remainder of your schooling in a normal school unlike our humble organization."

"Alright but that doesnt answer the question about what this task you talked about really is" Naruto replied. Naruto is at the age of seventeen a year older then his friend Gale and has blonde hair that is untamed. His height is 5'10'' which he is proud of since he was always a very short child. He has ocean blue eyes and a similar body build as Gale but not as defined. No visible scars.

"Yeah about that well in all honesty it is just to get the both of you out of our hair for a while and for you both to finish your schooling. Do you two know how much collateral damaged you two caused on this last operation?" he said with a dead pan expression.

Both looked at each other for a good minute before looking back to their superior and chuckling causing the older man to grunt.

"But honestly you two need this time off we have trained you both into the ground since you two are the youngest operatives in our organization. We have given you both a leave of absence, paid of course, to have a normal teenage life or as normal as you two can get." he said with a chuckle. "You both have put in more time as operatives in your short lives then most of our senior members. I know you both have dark pasts regarding _'Them' _but still dont run yourselves to the ground take this time as a vacation of sorts."

Pulling out two folders and sliding them across the desk the teens picked up their individual ones with their names on it and opened it up. While looking through it they noticed they already had their own dorm rooms and their things were already being taken in along with their new uniforms which are in their rooms already.

"We get no choice in this huh?" Naruto asked. "And how the hell can we consider this a vacation if we are forced to go to school?!"

"Nope now off with you both get to that train station cause you start in two days so go get used to your new home and enjoy yourselves" he said as he stood up and patted each of their shoulders while avoiding the angry outburst from the blonde. "And for the love of god dont cause too much chaos!"

With his last words of wisdom he left the teens on their own.

"Well lets go i guess" Gale said and he started walking out of the building.

"Lets hope there are at least some interesting people at this school" Naruto remarked. "If not hey we can always make our fun ourselves!"

With that the teens leave to pack up what they have left and head to the train station. As they left they didnt notice two figures standing off in the shadows watching the two of them walk away.

"You didnt tell them of the true purpose you are sending them there did you?" one of the shadowed figures asked.

"No but if i did this wouldnt really be testing them and their resolve now would it?" replied the second figure who turned out to be the teen's superior.

"We will only step in if things get out of hand when they finally meet face to face with the two of _'them' _from _'that organization'_"

"Lets hope they pass this test then, those two have lived hard lives since the passing of their families because of _'them'_ " the man finished as he got a grunt of agreement before they walked away.

**X~~x~~X**

**Hikarizaka City (Saturday Evening)**

Naruto and Gale walked aimlessly around Hikarizaka looking for their new home without a clue where it could possibly be. They arrived into town in the evening and found themselves in what seemed to be the shopping district of the city so they decided to stop and get some food before continuing on their aimless journey.

After ordering their food they sat at their table and waited making small talk.

"So should we ask someone for directions or what?" Gale asked.

"Most likely" replied Naruto "Im tired so lets hurry up once we get our food and get some rest."

"Agreed"

Just then their food was ready for takeout so they did just that and left. As they walked they saw two girls walking and talking with each other. Deciding to ask for directions Naruto called out to them.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he waved at them "Can you two help us please?"

"What do you want?" replied one of the girls who had long lavender hair who seemed a bit grouchy that they were interrupted.

"Geez nice attitude" remarked Gale earning a tick mark on the girls head.

"I-Im sorry for my sister Kyou she is tired so she gets grumpy" Replied the short lavender haired girl.

"Yeah i know how that is he gets the same way" Gale said while thumbing to Naruto.

"You know i can hear you right?" Naruto said.

"Yep!" replied Gale.

"So what did you two want besides getting on my nerves?" Kyuo replied.

"Ah yeah uhm we are new to Hikarizaka and are going to be staying at the Hikarizaka High Male Dormitory but we have no clue where that is" Gale explained. "Do either of you happen to know where it is?"

"Oh yes i do" the short haired sister replied as she gave directions to the teens.

"Thank you very much miss uhm-" Gale left the word hanging so he can get her name.

"Ryou Fujibayashi and my sister Kyou" the now named Ryou finished for him.

"Well thanks then" Naruto replied with a smile. "Im Naruto Uzumaki by the way and this is my buddy Gale"

"Nice to meet you both" Gale said.

"No last name?" questioned a grumpy Kyou.

"Ah yeah my full name is Dominic Gale Simons but i prefer Gale over anything else" Gale replied. "So from today on i shall call you Ryou and you" he points at Kyou "Lady Grumpy McGrumps but i'll call you McGrumps for short."

After the new nickname was giving to Kyou her body tensed and an angry vein popped above her eyebrow and only seemed to grow when Naruto decided to laugh loudly at the nickname. Ryou on the other hand was in a mild shock due to knowing how angry and vicious her sister could be when annoyed or ridiculed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kyou finally yelled out as she threw a fist at Gale only for him to duck it quickly and it to follow through and hit Naruto who was standing to the side of Gale.

Ryou quickly put her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Kyou was that really necessary?"

"Very" was the only reply she received.

"Well damn thats quite the power you got there nice" Naruto said as he picked himself up. "But i think we should be getting to the dorm now."

"Uh-Oh alright then maybe we will see the both of you in school after this Sunday" Rou said as she gave both teens a small bow.

"You two go to Hikarizaka Private High too?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh yes" Ryou replied while Kyou just gave a soft grunt for an answer.

"Cool maybe we will see you both this Monday then" Gale said with a grin before ducking a jab from Kyou. "Gotta be faster then that McGrumps"

Right after that left his mouth both Naruto and Gale took off in a dash to avoid anymore female furry.

"GAH! The nerve!" Kyou yelled at their retreating forms. "They better hope i never see them at school or so help me!"

_'Well i think our school year has gotten a bit more unique.' _Ryou mused before walking home with Kyou still ranting on the nerve of Gale.

**X~~x~~X**

**With Naruto and Gale:**

"So how hard did her punch hurt?" Gale asked Naruto as they walked on.

"Surprisingly it hurt decently" Naruto said as he tapped his chin thinking it over.

Within a few more minutes of pointless conversation they made it in front of the dormitory and tried to open the door but found it to be locked. After inspecting it for a moment they checked around only to see a fairly large callbox with many names written on it.

"Well which one would be the the right button to press?" Naruto said to himself before attempting to push multiple buttons at once and hoping for the best. He was about to succeed before His wrist is grabbed by Gale.

"Why not just press this top one that says 'Dorm Mother: Misae Sagara' hmm?" Gale states before pushing the button himself and backing away.

"Awh i wanted to push it ya bastard" Naruto pouted out only for Gale to roll his eyes.

Within a minute or two a young woman walks to the doors and opens them up for our duo. Once inside they are face to face with the Dorm Mother, She wears a white blouse and blue jeans but has a beige apron with brown trimmings on over her attire. She has light brown eyes and blue hair tied in a messy bun with the exception of two side bangs of hair that go a little lower then her shoulders.

"Hello I take it you are the Dorm Mother?" Naruto asks.

"Well you did hit the Dorm Mother call button" she replied with a dead pan voice only to cause Naruto to chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Uh yeah we did" Gale started "We just arrived from Tokyo and are supposed to be residing here for the remainder of our schooling."

_'Damn he can be polite, didn't know he had it in him' _Naruto mused to himself.

_'Nailed it!' _Gale thought happily to himself at how well he handled himself.

"Yeah i got some of your things by mail earlier today" Misae stated "Well welcome, I am Misae Sagara your resident dorm mother and if i remember correctly you two are Uzumaki and Simons?"

"Yep Im Naruto Uzumaki at your service" Naruto introduce himself with a upbeat tone.

"And I am Dominic Gale Simons but please just call me Gale" He said with a smile.

"Well Gale, Uzumaki its a pleasure to meet the both of you so let me show you both to your rooms" Misae said before turning around and leading the two to their own dorms. "Oh and before i forget i want you both to follow the rules in this building or you'll end up like that" she stated as she pointed to the corner of the hallway.

Following the direction Misae pointed they both cringed at seeing the crumpled body of a blonde teen whimpering and crying tears. The teens face was bruised and had a large lump on his head as he murmured 'Evil woman' to himself or so he hoped.

"What was that?!" Misae exclaimed while glaring at the blonde.

"NOTHING IM SORRY!" replied the teen quickly while more tears poured out of his eyes and he crawled to his door and let himself in slowly while whimpering.

"...damn" was all Gale and Naruto were able to say as they watched.

"Well dont break my rules and you two will be fine got it?" she said only to get quick head nods from both teens. "Well here are your rooms, Uzumaki you are room twenty-two and Gale you are room twenty-three. You two are across from each other."

"Thank you ma'am" they said in unison as she took her leave back to her own room after handing them their keys.

"Well lets worry about setting things up until we get some rest" Gale said.

"You said it" Naruto replied as he unlocked his door and walked inside saying goodnight to his friend and he entered his own room.

Naruto and Gale spent their entire Sunday setting up their rooms and unpacking their things only to notice that none of their weapons or gear was shipped which was completely understandable but still upsetting none the less. After their time unpacking and organizing they met in Naruto's room and started to go over a local map to get at least some what of a bearing on their new home.

**X~~x~~X**

**Monday Morning:**

In Naruto's room all was quiet and peaceful until his alarm clock went off much to the blonde's annoyance. With a swift smack he knocked the alarm clock off his nightstand which in turn unplugged it from the wall due to how forceful it was tossed aside turning it off.

_'NOOOOOO! The horror of school!' _complained Naruto in his head due to having to wake up early. _'Maybe a few more minutes of sleep will do me good'_

Sadly for Naruto that was never meant to be as Gale opened his door and walked in like nothing was wrong.

"Oi! How did you get in here i had my door locked!" Naruto exclaimed

"You do remember I can pick most types of locks right?" Gale replied as he opened up the blinds in Naruto's room to let light in which further annoys the blonde.

"Fine fine Im awake" Naruto grunted out as he tossed his covers off and sat up in nothing but his boxers.

"Well hurry up and get dressed school starts in what thirty minutes or so?" Gale questioned. "I cant believe we are forced to wear these ties i hate ties!" Gale was wearing his uniform that all male students had to wear which consisted blue slacks a white collared shirt with a red tie. Over it all is a beige blazer with white buttons down the middle, Lower pockets and one breast pocket with the school logo imprinted on it in red. Gale decided to wear his headphones which were the type to cover the ears fully, they were black with silver trim along it.

"Yeah give me a second to change then" Naruto said as he took his uniform off the hangar in his closet. Naruto was dressed identical to Gale but instead of headphones he wore a zip up hoodie over his blazer which was black with two orange stripes that ran down both sleeves as well as his school logo on his breast pocket was blue. Each teen had their own brown carrying case **(****Forgot what it is called)** for their supplies.

Once both teens were dressed and ready they left towards school by following a group of students wearing the same uniform. They made their walk in about ten minutes and were standing in front of the main gates looking at the school.

"Well" Naruto said with a sigh "Lets go check this place out then."

With a nod of agreement the duo walked inside the building and each took out a slip of paper that would tell them where their homeroom was.

"Well I am in classroom 2-B since i was put in as a second year student" Gale said as he looked at his paper "What about you?"

"Now lets check that shall we?" Naruto replied as he pulled out his paper and looked at it for his homeroom. "Classroom 3-C for me, looks like you are going to have to call me sempai from now on!" Naruto said as he laughed.

"Yeah sure once hell freezes over" Gale says as they make their way towards the stairs and climb up. "Lets go see what your classroom looks like Mr. upperclassman"

The duo walked up to the second floor and made a quick detour towards Gale's classroom so that he would know where to go when the he made his way back down. After the detour they continued to the third floor and found class 3-C, Naruto slid the door open only to get everyone's attention set on the two of them.

"Well this doesnt feel awkward at all I'd say" Naruto said before looking around at the students only for his eyes to stop and meet the familiar blue eyes of one Ryou Fujibayashi. "Yo Ryou you have this class too?"

Ryou got up from where she was sitting in front of a blue haired boy who seemed like had better things to do "Hey I didnt think we would have the same class" Ryou said with a small smile "So you two are seniors like us?"

"Well Naruto is but I am a junior though" Gale explained as he pointed to his red colored crest on his blazer. "I just came to see his classroom cause im bored."

"Oh i see so that means Im older then you?" Ryou asked since Gale seemed older then her.

"If you are older then sixteen then yeah" he retorted.

With a small giggle she nodded before looking at their extra accessories which were Gale's headphones and Naruto's hoodie.

"You two should put those away" she said as she gestured towards their accessories. "You will get in trouble if you are caught with those especially you Naruto because Im the class representative and i would have to let the teacher know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh and taking his hoodie off "Which desk would be mine?" he asked.

Oh it would be next to me actually" she said as she led him to his desk. "It is the only open desk we have."

"Alright" was the reply from Naruto as he hung his bookbag on the hook on the side of the desk and stuffed his hoodie into the desk itself.

"So how much longer do we have till the bell goes off?" Gale asked Ryou so he would know when he had to leave to his class.

"Oh you still have about.." she started as she looked to the front of the class where the clock was "Fifteen minutes till the bell."

"Ok cool" gale said as he took a seat on top of Naruto's desk.

"You know i rather not have your ass all over my desk Gale" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah i figured as much" Gale replied but decided to continue sitting which only got a small laugh out of Ryou and a chuckle from the blue haired boy sitting behind Ryou's seat. After hearing the chuckle from her blue haired friend Ryou decided to introduce him to the new students.

"Naruto, Gale i want you two to meet Tomoya Okazaki" she said as she gestured to Tomoya. There wasnt much to go for his appearence since everyone of the males wore the same uniform, the only features they could tell were his blue hair and cobalt colored eyes.

"Yo" was all Naruto said with a smile and a wave.

"Hows it going?" was Gale's introduction.

"Nice to meet you two but i have a question for..Gale was it?" he asked which in turn Gale nodded. "Are you an exchange student?"

"Uh i guess you could say that I was born in the United States so yeah lets go with exchange student" Gale explained while trying to figure it out himself.

Tomoya just raised and eyebrow at how confused Gale seemed himself but just ignored it.

"Well i should be heading off to class now" Gale said as he turned his head back towards the door only to be hit in the face by a forcefully thrown book. The hit sent him over Naruto's desk and landing in a heap between both his and Ryou's desks.

"HA!" was all they heard before they looked from the twitching body of Gale to looking at Kyou standing there with a smirk of victory look on her face.

"Kyou what the hell did you do that to him for?! What did he do to you?!" Tomoya exclaimed as he looked back to Gale who was slowly getting up and grunting as he did so.

"Lets just say its a bit of payback for something that he called me when Ryou and I first met them" Kyou explained.

Before anyone else could say anything they saw Gale stand up stare at Kyou then walk to the window open it and dangle her book over the edge.

"Hey don't you dare drop that I need it for class!" Kyou warned.

"Well good morning to you too Kyou" Gale said as he rubbed the large red mark on his face "I think you should give me an apology for throwing that book eh?"

The entire class was silent as everyone watched the conversation between the two students. Naruto though was just watching with a smirk on his face waiting to see what happens next.

"Why you" mumbled Kyou as she crossed her arms and turned away showing her stubbornness.

"Geez" letting out a sigh Gale just walked towards her and tossed her her book which she caught effortlessly. "Here is your book Oh wicked one" he said as he stopped and looked back towards Naruto, Ryou and Tomoya. "Well i gotta get to my own class so ill catch you guys later and Kyou i shall retaliate sometime soon once i think of something." he said with an innocent tone before walking off.

Naruto couldnt hold it in anymore and burst out laughing attracting all the attention. "You better be careful Kyou, Gale and I are notorious for pranking people. Be lucky its just Gale though he isnt as good as pranking as I am" he finished with more laughter as Ryou and Tomoya just sweat dropped.

"Hey Okazaki who's the new kid and whats so funny?" a new voice said.

"Hey Sunohara, This is Naruto and his friend just declared some kind of prank war or something like that on Kyou" Tomoya explained.

"Was his friend that underclassmen i walked by with the headphones?" the now named Sunohara asked only to get a nod from Tomoya and Ryou. "I wonder what he is gonna do" Sunohara said to himself before looking at Naruto. "Oh hey whats up my name is Youhei Sunohara" he introduced himself while extending his hand out.

"Hey the names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he shook hands with his fellow blonde.

**X~~x~~X**

**Meanwhile At Class 2-B:**

Gale made his way back down to the second floor as he moved his head with the beat to his music. Once finding his class again he slid open the door only to be greeted by the many stares of his fellow students just like when Naruto opened his classroom door.

"Why is it always so awkward" He complained as he hung his head low only to feel a tap on his should which causes him to look up into a pair of relaxed blue eyes. _'Geez what is it with people and blue eyes here?' _ he mused to himself.

"Excuse me" a female voice said "Do you belong to this class?" After taking in her appearance which consisted of the female variant of the school uniform. The females wore brown shoes, white knee high socks with a blue skirt and what seemed to be a navy blue turtleneck. Her blazer was similar to the male version but it had white and red cuffs at the end of the sleeves.

"Oh uh yeah today is my first day" Gale said as he slipped his headphones around his neck while turning of his MP3 in his pocket. "I'm Gale by the way its nice to meet you-" he left his sentence hanging like he did with Ryou so he could get her name.

"Oh I am Yukine Miazawa" she replied and held her hand out which Gale took and shook in greeting. "You are our second transfer student this year its nice to meet you." she said with a small bow before walking back to her desk.

_'Second? Guess im not super special then' _he mused in his head just as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the class room taking notice of him.

"You must be our new exchange student Dominic Simons right?" the teacher asked in a kind voice.

"Yes ma'am but i prefer to go by my middle name Gale if thats ok" he said.

"I'll make a note of that so i can remember" she said as she jotted it down on a sheet of paper on her desk. "Class please welcome our new exchange student from America, Gale Simons."

As some of the students just stared ahead not really caring some people started raising ther hands and asking questions about where he was from. He answered them to teh best of his knowledge but was getting a little annoyed with all the questions until their teacher interrupted.

"Ok class thats enough questions for now. Please take a seat next to our first transfer student, Tomoyo over in the middle" she said only for Gale to raise an eyebrow not knowing who Tomoyo was.

"I'm Tomoyo Sakagami" Tomoyo said aloud so he could find his seat.

As he walked to the empty desk it dawned on him "Why didnt i just notice there was an empty desk?" he said to himself as he shook his head side to side lightly. "Hey nice to meet you Tomoyo" he greeted quietly and held out his hand which she took and shook it back.

"Nice to meet you too Gale, lets hope for a good school year" she replied and got an agreement in the form of a happy hum.

_'Well lets see how this plays out' _Gale thought to himself as he started to listen to his teacher talk.

**X~~x~~X**

**Classroom 3-C:**

Naruto had a similar introduction to the class but didnt get riddled with so many questions since he wasnt an exchange student from a different country. As the class started only one thing went through Naruto's mind as the teacher began his lecture.

_'This is so BORING!' _he yelled in his mind as he struggled to stay awake.

* * *

**And Thats it for the first chapter!**

**So what did you all think about it Yay or Nay?**

**Please leave either a Review or a PM to let me know what you think or if there were any issues you saw that needed fixing or were wrong.**

**Also for anyone who is reading An Unorthodox Family know that i will be posting the next chapter sometime this upcoming week so keep a look out for it.**

**I am having a hard time thinking of a good title for this story so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know please.**

**Till next time everyone!**

**-CACK**


	2. A Starfish?

**Publish Date: 12/14/2013**

**Hey there! Welcome to the second installment of NxC, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed and those of you who either favorited or followed this story so far.**

**Other then that there will be a question i have for you readers at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy the second installment of NxC!**

"Baloopy" - Talking

_"Baloopy" _- Thinking

**"Baloopy" **- Announcements/Megaphone/P.A. Speakers/ect.

**I do not own Naruto nor Clannad**

* * *

**Hikarizaka High Midday Class 3-C (Lunch Break):**

Once the bell for their lunch break went off the quiet classroom became full of chattering teens. Naruto at first was confused why everyone seemed to just become talkative until he noticed Ryou pulling out a small bento box.

"So i take it that bell meant its time for lunch?" Naruto asked Ryou who looked at him and nodded with a small smile.

"I thought you knew the bell schedules Naruto?" she asked back.

"Nope i didnt" he replied with a laugh. "I'm going to see how Gale is doing in his classroom since he was already in ours. Care to join me?"

"Sure we would!" came a reply that caused Naruto to jump in his seat.

"Kyou what the hell?" Naruto said "You scared the bajeebers outta me!"

"Bajeebers?" replied the twins together.

"Forget it lets just go" grumbled Naruto as he led the twins out and to the stairs.

"I been meaning to ask you a question Naruto" Kyou said.

"Depending on the question i may or may not be able to provide an answer" he replied as he walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Well you and Gale seem pretty close for him being an exchange student so does that mean he was living with you and your parents before you two came out this way?" once the word parents left Kyou's mouth both Fujibayashi twins noticed Naruto tense up before relaxing his shoulders again.

"Gale and I were both orphaned when we were younger" was all Naruto said in a quiet voice as he stopped and leaned on the window sill in the hallway they just entered.

Ryou just put her hands up to her mouth to hold in her gasp but she could feel tears starting to rise in the corner of her eyes. Kyou internally yelled at herself for bringing up such a touchy subject before managing to find her voice again.

"I'm really sorry for bringing that up Naruto I-I didn't know" Kyou said quietly.

Naruto could hear the guilt in her voice so he took a deep breath and turned around giving the twins a simple smile. He noticed a small upset look on Kyou and the tears that were being held back from Ryou. **(Remember in Clannad Ryou is very emotional and easy to cry)**

"Dont beat yourself up about it alright? Its not like either of you knew about it or anything right." Naruto said while keeping that same smile on his face. e then turned toward Ryou and wiped away a tear that fell with his hand. "You shouldn't cry Ryou it doesnt suit your pretty face" he stated with a large fox like grin that made Ryou lightly blush and Kyou's eye to twitch subtly.

"Sorry Naruto" Ryou said softly and let a smile appear on her face as did Kyou. For some reason the way Naruto smiled seemed contagious.

"Its all good no reason to be sorry!" Naruto exclaimed with a laugh "Now lets go bug Gale shall we?"

As the trio finally made it in front of classroom 2-B they could hear loud chatter through the door before Naruto slid it open. Once opened all three upperclassmen's had a confused face at the sight they walked into.

**X~~x~~X**

**Classroom 2-B (At The Lunch Bell):**

Once the bell went off Gale looked around to see everyone closing their notebooks and textbooks. He turned his head to look at Tomoyo to see her doing the same thing so he decided to question her.

"Hey Tomoyo what was that bell for?" Gale questioned.

"Oh its time for lunch" She said as she was standing up "Want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah sure Im game" Gale said as he started to stand up before being pulled away be a pair of arms.

"Hey Gale tell us about America!" Said one of his classmates before others started asking questions.

"Yeah how is school there from here?"

"What kind of things are there to do for fun?"

"Are there cute guys there?!"

"Oh god. Tomoyo I'll meet you at the Cafeteria!" Gale managed to yell out before he seemed to be swallowed by a sea of curious teens.

Tomoyo's eyes widened a little when she saw how vicious some of her classmates were when pulling Gale to the other side of the classroom and demanding answers to their questions. She felt a little conflicted to either try and save him from their class or just meet him in the cafeteria. She was about to say something before she heard their door slide open, turning around she noticed three upperclassmen with shocked faces as well until the blonde hair male started to laugh at the expense of her classmate. She was about to scold him before she heard Gale's voice again.

"Damnit Naruto stop laughing and get me the hell outta this mess!" Gale said before he was once again pulled down to the abyss of teenage curiosity.

Naruto continued to laugh before finally taking a look at the situation and noticed Gale near a window. He along with the Fujibayashi twins and Tomoyo walked to the other windows and looked out of it to see what was below. As luck was on his side he noticed there was a few trees below so he now knew his escape plan.

He turned and looked at his fellow upperclassmen before smiling "Well im going to get Gale out of that sea of students there so ill catch you two later at class?" he asked without losing his smile. Before either twin could respond Tomoyo cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me sempai but Gale and I were going to go to the cafeteria before.." she gestured to the carnage going on to their left "'This' happened. We can meet you two there if thats ok?"

"Well that settles that i guess" Kyou said while Ryou still had a concerned look for the younger student but nodded none the less.

"Alright then sounds like a plan we will see you three there then." Naruto said before he turned towards Gale and yelled out "Gale escape plan W!"

Gale hearing this managed to unlatch himself from the classmates and ran to the window and opened it before shouting that he was all ready.

"Well Cya there!" was all Naruto said before he jumped onto the desks and made his way to Gale grabbing him and both jumping out the window much to everyone's shock.

"WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?!" Kyou screamed.

"Oh no!" Ryou exclaimed as she rushed back to the window.

"Oh my dont they know we are on the second floor?!" Tomoyo Said as she joined Ryou at the window looking out only to be surprised at what they saw.

What they saw was Naruto and Gale stumble out the window towards the trees below. Mid way down both flipped in the air to get into their own positions which was Gale going headfirst as Naruto went feet first. What was most shocking was both were now sporting large grins and laughing like it was nothing new. Once they got within reach of the first set of branches Gale grabbed hold of it with his using the falling momentum to cause his body to swing like a gymnast letting go before his hands were to burned, from the speed and bark of the tree branch. Once he released the branch he let his body fly forward while doing a midair flip to get his bearings before landing with a roll and a laugh and smile.

Naruto chose to hook onto a branch, further up from Gale's branch, by using his legs to hook around so he can move into a flip into the air out of the way of the tree and land easily next to Gale sporting the same expression before each teen gave the other a high five. Naruto's escape out of the classroom wasn't as flashy as Gale's due to him having to use more caution with precision since he wasnt using his hands but his legs to act as the swing to leave out of the tree's radius.

Once they finished their high five they looked back up to the window they jumped out to see the students with shocked faces which made them laugh before they look over to the side to see the worried faces of their new friends which made them feel guilty before waving at them and taking off running.

After taking a few deep breaths the three females left quickly to the cafeteria to scold the two teens about their reckless behavior.

**X~~x~~X**

**With Naruto and Gale:**

After running for a few feet, both Naruto and Gale slowed to a walk while looking around.

"Hey Gale where is the cafeteria?" Naruto asked.

"Thats a good question" replied Gale. They looked around for any easy signs of where the cafeteria might be but to no avail. Gale then noticed Tomoya and some girl sitting under a tree in the middle of what seemed to be the quad of the school. "Should we ask Tomoya?"

"Yeah lets go see what him and his girlfriend are up to" Naruto said with a grin before walking towards them. "Yo Tomoya!"

Tomoya and his female companion both looked up to where the voice came from and saw two figures walking towards them. At first they couldnt really tell who it was due to the glare of the sun behind them but once they came into view Tomoya raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Naruto, Gale" Tomoya greeted. "Whats up?"

"Hey Tomoya" Gale greeted before looking at the female student and giving her a smile "Hello ma'am"

"Yo sorry for interrupting your time with your girlfriend and all but we need directions" Naruto said rather bluntly causing both teens to blush harshly.

"No no O-Okazaki and I arnt like that we are just friends right?" The girl said hastily.

"Y-yeah Nagisa and I are just friends Naruto. What gave you the idea of us being a couple?" Tomoya asked with a mild glare.

"Well you two looked like a couple from where we saw so i just took a guess but it seems i was wrong?" Naruto left it in a question just to rile them up again.

"Uh well sorry for bothering you two but we dont know where the cafeteria is and Im sure the others are going to yell at us so we want to get it done and over with" Gale explained.

"Oh Im sorry where are my manners" Nagisa started. "Im Nagisa Furukawa nice to meet you" she introduced herself with a small smile and extended her hand out for them.

"Well hello Nagisa Im Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya" Naruto said energetically while shaking her hand.

When it was Gale's turn to introduce himself he looked at Nagisa and felt something in him feel warm. Not the kind of feeling where you find someone attractive but he had a feeling of wanting to be around her because she made him feel safe.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Nagisa, My name is Gale Simons" he said quietly as he shook her hand with a smile.

"Oh no the pleasure is mine" she replied with a soft smile. "So why did you two say you were going to get yelled at? You arn't in trouble are you?" She asked Gale.

As Gale and Nagisa were conversing, Naruto and Tomoya were having their own conversation.

"It seems like Gale might have a kind of crush on her huh?" Tomoya asked even though he couldnt understand why he felt upset about it.

"Not at all" Naruto said in a soft serious voice with a small smile on his face. "See the way he is looking at her when they talk?"

Both stared at how lively Gale's eyes seemed to be when the two were talking and they also noticed the same look in Nagisa's eyes.

"For some reason their looks seems different" Tomoya pointed out.

"Very perceptive, you see Gale and i both had rough childhoods since were both orphans but he has had it worse then I have." Naruto explained as he looked at Gale laughing at something Nagisa had said. "I never knew my parents so it wasnt that bad for me but he lost his parents when he was like five or six i dont really remember. Anyways he witnessed _'things' _no child should have to and worst off was he lost an older sister as well as his mother being pregnant."

Tomoya looked at Gale with sad eyes knowing how it feels to lose a family member but not to that extent. It dawned on him right then and there, "Naruto why are you telling me his secrets like this? we just met"

"Truth is i dont know why but there is something about you that i know i can trust you to not tell another soul." Naruto then gained a gleam in his eye that made Tomoya flinch "But if you so much as tell another soul or even bring up his past to him without his prompting ill make you wish for a quick death"

"I-I give you my word ok?" Said a very scared Tomoya "But i have to ask what is with the look he is giving then?"

"I felt it just like he did im sure but Nagisa just seems to give off a sisterly vibe i suppose" he said with a shrug "I never had a sister so i wouldnt know how much it would effect him since he has. I know that he picked up on it cause whenever he would tell me about his sister he had that same look in his eyes."

"I see. So basically since Nagisa is giving off a sister like vibe to him he cant help but think of his sister as he talks to her?"

"As sad as it may sound yeah he probably is thinking of his late sister now but Im sure he is thinking of all the good times so nothing bad i hope." explained Naruto.

**X~~x~~X**

**Meanwhile (Nagisa and Naruto):**

"So Gale why are you and Naruto in trouble?" Nagisa asked.

"Well we arn't in trouble so to say that we made some of our new friends mad or worried" Gale decided to explain rather vaguely.

"How did you two do that?" questioned Nagisa

"We uh well" he started as he slowly rubbed his shoulder nervously. Like Naruto instead of rubbing the back of his head when nervous or embarrassed me rubs his shoulder. "We kinda maybe a little bit freaked them out? By uh maybe jumping out the window on the second floor?"

It took her a moment to make out the jumbled words that Gale said. Once realizing it here eyes widened and and she let a small gasp leave her lips before grabbing him and moving him around checking for injuries. Plucking out a few leafs from his clothing she too a deep breath before realizing what she did.

"I-Im so sorry i didnt mean to do that to you i just had this urge to check for any cuts or scrapes" she said quickly and gave him a bow only to hear him let out a laugh.

"Its fine Nagisa honestly it felt good to have someone worry over me so no harm done just maybe give a warning next time."

"Yes i will try my best to warn you. I dont know why but it is easy to talk with you even when i am usually a shy person. I dont get it" she said while taking up a thinking pose.

"Eh? I dont understand what you mean. why would it be easier to talk to me?"

"I dont really know but its a good feeling" she replied with a gentle smile that caused Gale to smile back.

"So whats the real story with you and Tomoya hmm?" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows causing her to turn a shade of crimson.

"No no its nothing like that between us" she nervously replied.

"Hmm alright then i believe ya for now" he said with a laugh before looking at Naruto. "Hey Naruto lets go get our chewing out over with!"

"Alright lets go" replied Naruto as he and Tomoya rejoined the group. "It was good meeting you Nagisa hopefully we see each other again. Later Tomoya"

"Yeah it was awesome meeting you Nagisa! Catch you later Tomoya!" finished Gale as he and Naruto started walking away while waving to them.

"They seem like good people" Nagisa said as she waved bye.

"That and full of trouble. You should know Gale is going to prank the older Fujibayashi for something" explained Tomoya.

"Kyou? Why would he do that to her." Tomoya then explained what he knew between Gale and Kyou and their rocky meeting.

**X~~x~~X**

**Cafeteria:**

We find both Naruto and Gale face first in their food with matching lumps on their heads. Kyou decided to teach them a lesson for worrying them with such a stupid stunt. Naruto being the first to recover raises his head to show his food sticking to his face and falling off piece by piece.

"Kyou why'd you do that it hurt ya know?" Naruto complained as he rubbed his head. "I think you killed Gale"

Gale was still face down in his food not moving and it was kind of nerve racking to the girls at how long he is staying smothered by his food courtesy of Kyou. Naruto pulls Gale's head up by the hair only to see him asleep covered in food. Being the good friend that he is he took Gale's juice, punctured it with the straw and stuck it up Gale's nose before squeezing. (Sound familiar?)

"HOLY HELL!" screamed Gale with wide eyes as he tore the juice box out of his nose and use his napkin as a tissue. "I hate you you know that?"

"Well i figured if im going to get yelled at so should you" replied Naruto with a smirk. "Well now that hes awake feel free to ask what you want."

Ryou was the first one to regain her senses from the how shall it be said, 'unique' way of waking up Gale.

"Uh why did you two jump out the window? Didnt you know you could have been hurt severely?" asked Ryou getting nods from Kyou and Tomoyo.

"Nah i made sure there was a tree we could use to flip out of." Naruto explained nonchalantly. "Besides its not the first time we have done that before."

"Ok then how did you two manage it?" Tomoyo questioned next.

"Simple really we just set our sights on a sturdy enough branch and let gravity and momentum do the rest. Al we had to do is keep our grip and flip at the right time." explained Gale this time.

"Where did you two learn to do that?" question Kyou.

Now that question made both teens look at each other before having a silent agreement to watch how they answer things from now on.

"We uh did it out of instinct?" they both said at the same time causing all three girls to sweatdrop and give them deadpan looks.

"That completely contradicts what you siad earlier" said Tomoyo.

"Does it now? How so?" questioned Naruto.

"You know DAMN well how so!" Kyou exclaimed as she pointed at Naruto.

"Or do we?" replied Gale.

"For the love of.. YES!"

"Sister i dont think you should raise your voice you are drawing alot of attention" Ryou said in order to calm down her sister.

"Fine fine lets just leave it at we have a variety of tricks up our sleeves ok?" Said Naruto with a neutral expression leaving no room for argument.

"Fine" all three girls agreed.

"You two should be more careful though you worried us when you made your escape" Ryou said calmly.

"Oh are you three lovely ladies worried about us now?" Naruto said with a wiggle in his eyebrows only to be met by a blushing Ryou a fist to the face from Tomoyo and a fist to the top of the head from Kyou. Suffice it to say he was knocked out again. Kyou and Tomoyo gave Gale a glare before he instantly put his hands up in surrender.

"He speaks for himself dont bring me into this."

As the group decided to eat their meals after having their talk they all go to know one another better except Naruto he was still unconscious for a while. As the next bell went off to let them know to go back to class Gale kicked Naruto off his seat to wake him up only to get a punch to the top of his head from the quickly recovered Naruto.

"Damn you!" roared Gale as he rubbed his head much to the giggles of the girls with them. "Its time to go back to class you idiot i just woke you up"

"You didnt have to do it like that ya know!" Naruto retorted before fixing his cloths. "You do know that your classmates are going to have even more questions for you now after our escape right?"

Gale paled at the though since he didnt really think about that. All he and Tomoyo could hear was the laughter of Naruto getting further away as he and the Fujibayashi twins walked away.

"Fuck the world" said Gale as he sulked towards his classroom as Tomoyo patted his back as they walked.

Other then that excitement there was nothing unusual that occurred for the rest of the day unless the cries of Gale mattered which is doubtful.

**X~~x~~X**

**One week later:**

WE find Naruto and Gale walking and talking with one another through the quad of the school during their lunch break. As they were walking they could hear the voice of Tomoya and some female voice they haven't heard yet so they decide to investigate. What they see confuses them as Tomoya seems to be shadowboxing with a first year student who seems so freaked out by the punches he is throwing that arnt even connecting with her.

"Uh what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he and Gale stood next to Nagisa as they watched.

"Oh hello you two" greeted Nagisa "Im not really sure what Okazaki is doing myself"

They just watched for a while before Tomoya puts something in the first year student's hand. and just watches as she continues to say 'One two One two' over and over.

"Geez you know you can stop now" stated Tomoya

The first year opens her eyes and see that she has an item in her hand now.

"I sharpened it for you and put a cap on it so you dont hurt your hands anymore" explained Tomoya

"Here" the girl says and shoves a wooden carving into Tomoya's grasp before handing one to Nagisa as well. "You can keep it"

"What the heck is it suppose to be just a star?" Tomoya asked as he showed it to Naruto who in turn thinks something completely different.

"Nah i think its supposed to be a shuriken" States Naruto.

"No way!" yelled the girl "You two are such weird guys for thinking that!"

This caused both to gain a tick mark on their faces.

"What do you think it is Gale?" Nagisa asked.

"Well looking at it more makes me think of.."

"A starfish" Both Nagisa and Gale say at the same time much to the others shock and excitement of the young first year student.

Before either Tomoya or Naruto could remark on their answers the girl beat them to it.

"Oh my GOSH!" she said as she jumped in the air causing Gale to take a step backwards "You two are my new Starfish best friends!" The girl then ran to them and hugged them both or well tried to wrap her arms around the both of them.

"Uh i think i need an adult" Gale said to Tomoya and Naruto only to cause them to bust up.

"Well im glad we can be fore friends but whats your name?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh Im Fuko Ibuki!" the now named Fuko said energetically.

"oh well nice to meet you Fuko my name is Nagisa Furukawa"

"Yeah uh im Gale Simons" Gale greeted her though hesitantly. "So we were right when we said its a starfish?" he asked only to get the strangest reaction out of her.

To everyone it looked like she went into a complete daze with her eyes closed but to Fuko herseld she was surrounded by sparkles and bubbles in many shades of colors all in the shape of starfish...Yes strange indeed.

"Shit i think i broke her!" Exclaimed Gale as he started to panic.

"Let me try something" Tomoya said as he took a juicebox from out of nowhere and inserted the straw into her nose similar to what Naruto did to Gale the week prior.

Within a dew seconds Fuko came out of her daze and rubbed her nose.

"Why does my nose feel funny?" she said as she continued to rub her nose.

Both Naruto and Tomoya hung their heads and shared a similar thought. _'Damn she didnt drink any!'_

Gale's eye just started twitching as he looked at Naruto who had the decency to look away due to him teaching that trick to Tomoya. Nagisa was scolding Tomoya for what he did while Naruto held in his laughter.

"Seriously why does my nose feel funny?" Fuko said again.

_'If this becomes a normal occurrence with her then this year just got a lot more stranger' _Gale and Naruto thought together without knowing it.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter. **

**I feel like this one wasnt that good but ill let you reader's decide.**

**As you can see we are getting into the Fuko ark and things wont happen like cannon fully there will be some similarities here and there but not much.**

**So what did you think? Leave a review please!**

**-Cack**


End file.
